Your Time Is Gonna Come
by UponUsAllALittleRainMustFall
Summary: Post-apocalyptic/post-season five story. Dean and Sam have some troubled times ahead...  My sister and my idea of what should happen in Supernatural next.
1. Chapter 1

_My sister and I decided to write our own post-apocalyptic/post-season five story. Hope you enjoy it. Let us know what you think and so we know whether to continue on or not. Cheers _

_Disclaimer: Supernatural is not ours. It is Eric Kripke's. _

Chapter 1

Sam glared at the radio frustrated as he switched stations, stopping momentarily when AC/DC's 'Highway to Hell' rang through the speakers. The song was a classic example of his life so far and AC/DC had always been Dean's favourite band. Dean. His name sparked memories that Sam wanted to suppress. The apocalypse, Lucifer controlling his body… his brother's bruised and bloodied face. He shook the memories out of his mind and pretended they were only a dream. He wished he would turn his head and find Dean sitting in the passenger seat next to him, singing to the music that Sam had always hated, before saying "Jesus Sammy, sometimes I wonder if you're really my brother". Sam sighed at the memories, he knew better.

Dean has a family, he has Lisa. He thought to himself as he gazed out the car window, his eyes affixing on a house. "I can't do this to him" he whispered to himself, his hand gripping the steering wheel of the car he hijacked. "You have to" a calm voice replied and Sam snapped out of his daze shocked, turning his head towards Castiel. "Cas, you scared the hell out of me" he replied before adding hastily "you really gotta learn to stop zapping in like that". "Sorry" was all Castiel replied, which was all that Sam expected. Castiel had a stronger bond with Dean and it was only in the past year that Castiel had begun to trust him. "It's been six years; he thinks I've been dead..." Sam began to protest but Cas interrupted "Dean will forgive your absence when he realises the greater picture here and his role to play". Sam pressed his lips together, so cynical of Castiel. "Dean has a life now; he wanted out before the apocalypse, whatever you need, I can do it alone, he doesn't need to be involved in this anymore". Sam gazed back at the house and knew if he walked towards it, his brother's life would change forever. "Your brother brought you back into the business when your father went missing, do you remember?" Castiel stated, causing Sam to reminisce about his days in college, his plans to marry Jess and Dean causing him to become a hunter again. "Exactly" Sam turned his gaze back to Castiel. "I won't put my brother through that, he has a life now, and I'm not going to ruin it" he added. Castiel remained to stare at the house across the street. "Is that why, it has taken you so long to reunite with your brother?" he replied and Sam let out a breath.

Sam was trying to avoid this topic. He hardly knew the reason why he survived that night, he remembered falling into the pit, Lucifer struggling to recapture his mind. However, he had kept strong, pulling himself and thus Lucifer into the gates of hell. He remembered Michael in the form of his younger brother, Adam; try to stop him, forcing him into the pit with him. He had awoken some time later, alone in the field no scrapes or marks to prove that he had been wrenched out of his deathly state. He was himself, and he had no idea how that was possible. It was truly a miracle and made him believe in God so much more, even if his angels were _evil sons of bitches_, as dean would say. He smiled at that thought, before another entered his mind. Where were the arc angel and his brother, Satan himself? Sam wondered if he escaped death, they may have too.

It had been six years since he stood in Lisa's garden gazing from a distance as he saw his brother. Dean had promised him earlier, that he would return to Lisa if things ended the way they had planned. Sam wanted to knock on the door that night, but thought better of it. It was a chance for both of them to lead a normal life he thought. "Why do you need Dean, you have me" Sam said avoiding Castiel's question. Sam could tell Castiel was losing his patience "Dean is needed, the fight is not yet over. He is still chosen. Now do what needs to be done" he replied before disappearing, leaving Sam alone in his car. Sam let out a breath before taking his keys out of the ignition and stepping out of the car. "Well, here goes nothing" he said aloud before closing the door behind him, and moving across the street to the house that he thought he could avoid forever.


	2. Chapter 2

_My sister and I decided to write our own post-apocalyptic/post-season five story. Hope you enjoy it. Let us know what you think and so we know whether to continue on or not. Cheers _

_This is a some-what short one, I know. But it gets better and is made up by the next chapter._

_Disclaimer: Supernatural is not ours. It is Eric Kripke's. _

Chapter 2

Walking up the driveway Sam wanted to turn back with every step. Reaching the door, he let out a breath before finally getting the courage to ring the doorbell. He turned away from the door and scanned the neighbourhood. It was a beautiful place, a safe environment to raise a family and live a normal life. He sighed. It took a moment before he heard footsteps coming towards the door and he suddenly realised he didn't know what to say to Dean.

A conversation ran through his mind briefly, Dean opening the door, confused before closing the door in his face. Or worse. Dean a gun in hand, preparing to shoot him, believing he must be possessed as there is no other explanation for him being on his doorstep. Sam shook off the negative thoughts as he realised the door jingled and opened swiftly. He expected a shocked face back at him, but he was stunned when his gaze locked with a young girls.

The young girl, was probably only four or five years old and stood affixed in the doorway in a polka dot sundress. It made Sam smile. Sam was confused, he was sure this was Lisa's house. The young girl remained standing in the doorway her long brown hair on her hips, a red bow in her hair. "Hey there, umm I seem to have the wrong house, sorry" Sam said to the young girl who finally turned away from his gaze and skipped down the corridor and away from his view.

Okay, I should probably get out of here Sam thought to himself, before he heard a familiar voice "Mary, how many times do I have to tell you not to answer the door to strange…." The voice finally made itself known when the figure reached the door and stood amazed. "Sammy" Dean said staring at Sam. Sam had wanted to say what he had planned. He wanted to say Dean it's me, it's truly me, I survived! Don't freak out! whilst waving his arms and trying to hold his ;jumping for joy attitude; just because he has seen Dean again. But looking at Dean's shocked expression, all thoughts vanished from his mind. He swallowed clearing his throat before replying with the only thing he could seem to articulate "Hey Dean".


	3. Chapter 3

_My sister and I decided to write our own post-apocalyptic/post-season five story. Hope you enjoy it. Let us know what you think and so we know whether to continue on or not. Cheers _

_Disclaimer: Supernatural is not ours. It is Eric Kripke's. _

Chapter 3

Dean stood with his mouth open in the doorway, he was definitely shocked. Sam thought his heart had stopped, but when Dean's mouth abruptly closed shut, a look of anger surfaced on his face. Sam knew the look right away. This was the look Dean gave before he sent a bastard to hell. "Mary, go to your room now" Dean spoke seriously, his gaze never leaving Sam's. "Daddy…" the girl called and Sam eyes rested on the little girl stunned. Dean was a dad! His eyebrows raised and Dean spoke again "Mary. Now." Sam's gaze followed the little girl as she turned away from her father and contently skipped down the hallway into a room, before returning his gaze to Dean. Sam opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Dean "Who the hell are you and what do you want?, you evil son of a bitch" he asked staring at Sam. Sam let out a breath and replied "It's me Dean, truly. Can I come inside so we can talk?".

Dean smirked at the _demon's_ reply but a thought flashed in his mind. He had holy water and salt in the house and a silver dagger, if this bastard was in fact a shifter. He didn't want him in the house, so close to Mary. However, it was his best defence. He calmly stepped aside from the doorway and watched as the _demon_ walked inside his home. He thought he was done with Demons, Angels… the hunting. Sam had been dead for six years and these monsters felt it was humorous to, in spite of everything, take the form of the person he cared about. The demons knew Sam was his weakness and had used it against him multiple times. However, after the apocalypse he decided to leave the hunting business and commence a normal life with Lisa, it was a promise he had made to Sam. He hadn't been in contact with demons or angels in six years and thought that part of his life was truly over. Staring at the figure that looked so much like his dead younger brother made him believe that it would never be over. They had finally found him and would send him to hell. 'Ha' he laughed to himself. I'll put up one hell of a fight.

Sam entered the cosy living room, gazing at picture frames on the fireplace of Dean and Lisa's wedding. A family photo of Dean, Lisa, Ben and a newly born Mary. Sam smiled before turning to find Dean smirking at him. "I've got you now" Dean said seriously before opening a small compartment on the book shelf and taking a small gun. Sam was confused as Dean gazed up at the ceiling, causing him to do the same. He saw the celtic symbols and pentagram and returned his gaze to Deans. Dean looked smug "You can never be too careful" he reassured Sam, pointing the gun at him. Sam let out another hasty breath. Was Dean really going to do this? "Dean, please, I'm not a demon" he replied gazing up at the ceiling as he neared the boundary of the pentagram circle and stepped out.

Dean didn't look shocked but he mentally crossed off demon on his checklist. He smiled before throwing something at Sam's face. The water hit Sam's face and he remained staring at Dean "Seriously Dean?" he asked grabbing his hand and wiping the water away from his eyes. "You're a shifter then, I should of known" Dean interrupted before grabbing a silver knife from his belt. Sam grew frustrated now and jerked his hand, taking the knife from Dean's hands. "God, Dean, I'll show you I'm not a shifter" he took a deep breath, tensing his muscles and pressed his lips together, pressing the knife into his skin, leaving a bleeding cut.

Dean gazed at the wound on Sam's arm before resorting to the final thing on his checklist. He aimed at Sam's shoulder and shot him with rock salt. Sam cursed aloud, his hand gripping his shoulder as blood trickled down his shirt.

"Dammit Dean, what the hell?" he asked wincing slightly from the pain as Dean dropped his gun and ran to Sam's aid.

"Shit it's really you, this is un-fricken-belivable!".

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, but you fricken shot me!".

"It was just rock salt; I thought you maybe were a spirit".

"Well couldn't of you just threw salt on me" Sam replied infuriated that his brother actually shot him.

"Yeah, but I hadn't had salt on me, only a salt loaded gun" Dean replied grabbing Sam off the ground and directing him to the couch.

He quickly left the room and returned with bandages, alcohol and a needle and thread, beginning to stitch up Sam's arm. When he finished, they sat in silence, Dean breaking the silence first. "I'm sorry but I didn't sacrifice myself this time, I have no idea how you got out of hell" he said his eyes on the floor. Sam nodded "I know, Cas told me". "Cas?" Dean's eyes shot up. "I thought he returned to heaven?" he added. "Nah, he's still on earth, we've been working together for the past few years" Sam responded. Dean glared at him "Few years… how long have you been back?" he asked Sam. Sam sighed… "'I woke up in the field minutes after I fell into the pit. I didn't know how I survived, it wasn't possible" Dean got up off the chair now and started pacing back and forth. "You mean to tell me, you've been alive for six years Sammy… does Bobby know you're not dead? I swear to god, if he knows, that son of a bitch has been lying to me for years..." Dean was furious and Sam interrupted before his voice grew louder. "No no, Bobby thinks I'm dead, I thought about telling him but I knew that he would tell you and I didn't want that." He stopped. "I didn't want you to know I was alive" he replied his gaze not meeting Dean's. Dean stopped pacing and turned to Sam "Then why are you here?" Dean asked annoyed with a hint of confusion in his words. Sam let out a breath. "Dean, it's not over, I thought it was, but Cas came to me a few years ago and told me I needed to fight" Sam tried to explain but the look on Dean's face told him he wasn't explaining it well.

"What, like the apocalypse is still upon us?" Dean questioned annoyed. "I don't know, he doesn't trust me like he trusted you. He just told me to reunite with you. You're still chosen" Sam responded glaring at Dean now. Dean however, shook his head continuously. "I have a life now, I don't hunt anymore". Sam nodded "I see that, you named her after mum" Sam said referring to Mary. Dean's face saddened, "If it was a boy, we would've named him Sam" he replied and Sam smiled. Dean changed the subject then "So what? I'm supposed to leave everything and go back on the road with you and Cas" he asked sceptical. Sam just shrugged in his seat. "I think that's what the angels want" he responded. Dean began to pace again as if he was contemplating decisions before he stopped and abruptly turned his view on Sam. "Cas!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Cas you come down here, don't get my brother to do your dirty work you bastard!" he replied yelling at the ceiling. "Daddy?" a voice came from behind and Dean turned to find his daughter staring at him curiously, her body hidden behind the wall, her face only visible as she watched in the doorway. "Honey" Dean said and the little girl ran into the room towards her dad before turning to view Sam on the couch. "Why you talking to the stranger?" she asked her dad confused. Dean just smiled before kneeling and picking her up. "This is no stranger, this is your Uncle Sam" he replied smiling at Sam. The little girl's eyes brightened and smiled, waving at Sam. Sam smiled back.

"Dean, it's good to see you again" a voice chimed through the silent room and Dean turned around to find Castiel at the corner of the lounge room. His hair unbrushed and wearing a suit and trench coat. He looked the same as usual. Dean smirked putting Mary down and telling her to sit near Sam on the couch. "I could say the same, but I'm finding it a little hard, seeing as you've kept me in the dark for six years" he replied and Castiel put his head down. "I was told not to have any contact with you until it was time" he replied calmly. "Time for what?" Dean asked. But Castiel remained silent. "Dammit Cas, time for what?" he asked again, emphasising his words with a strong voice. Castiel looked up at Dean. "I have orders not…". Dean interrupted. "Screw you and screw your orders. I risked my life for your orders. Sam" Dean pointed at Sam still sitting quietly on the couch. "risked his life for your orders. I'm not doing it anymore" he replied. Castiel strolled up towards Dean and met his eyes. "Your daughter is in danger" Castiel responded with a serious tone that made Dean stop dead in his tracks. "What?" Dean said, looking over at his daughter who looked innocent sitting near Sam on the couch. "I've already said too much, just you need to leave with her now" he responded vanishing, leaving Dean, Sam and Mary alone in the lounge room surprised and silent.

Dean stood silently in the room, Sam glaring at him. "Get Mary, were going to Bobby's. Now". Sam just nodded and picked the little girl with his good arm. She seemed to smile at this. "What about Lisa?" Sam asked and Dean swore. Sam grimaced, "Seriously Dean, your child's in the room" Sam replied and Dean gave him a look. "Exactly, she's my child and she's heard the word before" and smiled at his daughter as she nodded her head in agreement. "Daddy said a bad word" she giggled. "Well I guess, you won't claim father of the year" replied Sam laughing and Dean smiled. "Nah, just saviour of the human race" and to that they walked over to the classic black '67 Chevy Impala that sat in Dean's driveway.

When Sam got into the passenger seat, he couldn't help but giggle. To his surprise in the review mirror, he saw a baby seat. "Wow, my brother really changed his ways?" he asked as Dean got into the driver's seat.

"Hey, shut up dude. It's all about safety".


	4. Chapter 4

_My sister and I decided to write our own post-apocalyptic/post-season five story. Hope you enjoy it. Let us know what you think and so we know whether to continue on or not. Cheers _:)

_Thanks for the reviews and for the story followers _:) _We'll try and post as often as we can._

_Finally a bit of a break from study, here comes a few more chapters._

_Disclaimer: Supernatural is not ours. It is Eric Kripke's. _

Chapter 4

The drive to Bobby's was a silent one. Mary was comfortably asleep in the baby seat and Dean continuously kept checking the rear view mirror to see if she was still there. Finally Sam decided to break the silence,

"Dean. She's not gonna untie herself. We'll figure this out."

"I know Sammy. But it's not illegal to check. And…" Dean said mumbling off.

"And?" Sam asked, wondering about everything that could be going through Dean's head right now.

"And… nothing. I mean, Mary is some key to some post-apocalyptic crap and your back and no offence or anything, but an hour ago, you were dead! And… shit! I've gotta call Lisa! Can you grab my phone?"

"Yeap" Sam sighed.

…..

Dean's phone begins to ring and he hopes Lisa's okay and Ben is safe but deep down he knows something bad is lurking around the corner. He can feel it in his hunting heart.

"Lisa?" Dean says abruptly when the phone line breaks.

"Hey honey. I'm heading back home now from dropping Ben off at the sleepover. Be home in ten."

"NO! I mean… don't go home… you can't go home."

"Why?" Lisa asks, her voice now becoming shaky.

Dean looks at Sam before clearing his throat,

"The Joker is back and I'm going to see Robin."

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll go get Ben… and Dean, be careful."

Dean looks at Sam's expression from his last sentence to Lisa, "Okay, see you soon."

Sam looks at Dean curiously, trying not to start laughing and wake up Mary.

"What?... The Joker is back and you're going to see Robin? Why are you Batman referencing?"

Dean focuses his eyes on the road but answers Sam as quietly as he can without shouting,

"It's a code. Joker are demon son-of-a-….. *ahem*, Mary is in the back seat… and Robin is….." Dean begins to mumble off as to make Sam forget he was speaking.

"Robin is what?" Sam began even more confused than before.

"Robin is Bobby okay. Sorry dude. I thought you were dead and so he was next up on the list." Dean said smirking.

"Dude… I'm not Robin."

"That's what Robin says when he's upset at Batman." Dean said smirking again.

Sam decides there's no point in arguing with Dean so he looks out the window and sighs, thinking about all those years he's missed having these petty fights with his brother.

…

Dean and Sam arrive at Booby's in the 'still' sleek and perfectly tailored Impala. Dean turns to Sam and says very seriously,

"I think you should wait in the car. If I sprayed holy water on you, tried to stab you and actually shot you with a rock salt gun, what do you think Bobby would do?"

"I think he'd be pissed at you for bringing me back and risking your life again." Sam said not so seriously.

"Good point. If something happens then I'll need back up, so... what I'm trying to say is… STAY IN THE CAR."

"Oh my god Dean! Fine! … I'll watch Mary…"

Dean walked up to Bobby's front door and knocked three times. He knew Bobby already somebody was at the front of the house, so he waited for him to look thru one of the windows at the Impala. He heard some quick footsteps come to the other side of the door and a shotgun being armed.

"Woah! Bobby! It's me Dean. You can put the gun away." Dean said when the door swung open.

"It's not aimed at you kid." Bobby said growling, his eyes fixated on something behind Dean.

Dean turned around and saw it was Sam, holding Mary.

"Dude! I said stay in the car!"

Bobby started to look confused but still held his ground with the gun aimed at Sam's head.

"Bobby! PUT IT DOWN! It's Sam and he's holding my daughter! He's back okay. I shot him with rock salt." Dean said quickly so Bobby would stop aiming the gun near Mary.

Bobby slowly put down the gun.

"You'd better come in. And you *points at Sam* better do some explaining boy."

Sam, Mary and Dean enter Bobby's house and they grab a seat.

"Want a drink?" Bobby said putting the gun away.

"Beer" Dean said, followed by Sam, "I'll hav—" getting splashed in the face with holy water. Sam had enough of getting attacked in the last 2 hours but if it was him on the other end he knew he'd be doing the same thing. He wiped his face with his shirt, staring at Bobby when his shirt wasn't covering his eyes.

"Just had to make sure for myself…" Bobby said making a quick smile of joy, one that Bobby shows rarely.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Supernatural is still not ours. It still is Eric Kripke's. _

Chapter 5

"What time is it?" Dean spoke as he dropped the last demonology textbook on the table and rubbed his eyes.

"Umm about 1am" replied Sam, returning from the kitchen with two cups of coffee, sitting one down on a placemat in front of his brother.

"WHAT!" yelled Dean astounded, jumping out of his chair in seconds. "Lisa was supposed to be here 4 hours ago!"

"Maybe she called, have you checked your voice mail?" asked Sam as Dean grabbed his phone out of his waistband, checking to see if anyone had called. The anxious look that Dean returned, answered Sam's question within itself.

"Something's wrong?" spoke Dean as Bobby walked into the room to meet the boys' worried expressions.

"What's going on boys?" he asked and they both turned to acknowledge his presence in the room. Sam opened his mouth to speak but Dean cut him off.

"Lisa, she hasn't rang and…" just as he began to explain the phone rang from within his hand and he dropped his gaze to the Caller ID. Relief pulsed through him and he looked up to catch the smirks plastered on his friend and brothers faces.

"Wow my brother has changed" Sam laughed to Bobby who laughed with him.

"Shut up guys" he replied giving Sam a glare that told him distinctly that if he didn't shut up, a punch in the face would make him. Sam just shrugged, as if he knew his thoughts. It was then that Bobby's voice cut in.

"Are you going to answer it, or just stare at it all day like a girl". To that, Dean remembered the phone ringing in his hand and let out a sigh before accepting the call and raising the phone to his ear.

"Hey Hun, where are you?" Silence followed and the anxious feeling returned in the pit of Dean's stomach.

"Lis" Dean spoke calmly, but Sam could hear the apprehension in his voice. Dean glanced down at his phone. The connection appeared to be fine. "Lis" he spoke again and was rewarded finally with a deep voice on the other line.

"Your darling Lisa is fine, but not for too long. Meet me at an abandon warehouse, 55 on fourth street, bring the child and you might see your beloved again" the male voice spoke spitefully and ended the call.

Dean's wide eyes caused Bobby and Sam to ask in unison "What's wrong?"

"Lis…. the bastards have Lisa… they want Mary" Dean tried to recall the conversation. They had Lisa and probably Ben too. The day was going from bad to worse.

"Dean you can't go alone" yelled his brother as Dean paced back and forth into the house, finding every weapon possible and throwing them into the boot of the car.

"Sam, don't start with me" replied Dean as he moved around to the driver's side door.

"Please, at least let me come with you" Sam pleaded.

"No, they might not know you're alive. I don't want them knowing…" he drew back a breath and shook his head. "Just, no. I don't need to explain it. Just for god sakes Sam, listen to me for once…"

Sam just nodded at his brother and Dean sighed.

"Look, someone needs to stay with Mary. If they know she's at Bobby's they might come for her and you … you need to protect her from them" he replied hastily.

His brother just nodded in agreement and strode back in the house as Bobby walked out and joined Dean at the car.

"Ready boy" chimed Bobby as he opened the door to the passenger seat.

"Those bastards are going to pay" he replied.

Turning the ignition the car sparked to life as he drove away, glancing in the review mirror where he saw his daughter perched at the window, waving goodbye.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Supernatural is still not ours. It still is Eric Kripke's. _

_Keep those reviews coming! _

_This one is a bit longer to counteract the recent short chapters! Enjoy!_

Chapter 6

"So do you understand the plan, or you want to go over it one more time" asked Bobby as Dean glared at the abandoned warehouse across the road. Hearing the close hunters voice, Dean abruptly turned his head.

"I remember the plan, it was only 2 minutes ago that you told it to me"

"Okay… Okay.. no need to have a hissy fit"

"Bobby… I'm not having a fit" Dean replied throwing his hands in the air.

"Sure sure" grinned Bobby before adding "now go on, get out of here. I'll go through the back and bar it with rock salt before meeting you inside."

"Okay" replied Dean as he took a breath and opened the chevy door, stepping out into the cool midnight air.

The door screeched closed as Dean walked into the warehouse, gun in hand. Unable to adjust his eyes to the darkness, he reached for his flashlight in his back pocket, only realising that he had left it back in the car.

"Shit!" Dean said frustrated momentarily lost at thought, a noise in the distance snapping him out of his thoughts. Suddenly the warehouse became visible and he wiped his eyes from the brightness. Staring at the door at the end of the lobby, he quietly made his way to the handle, resting his hand on the gold knob for a millisecond before thrusting the door open and barging into the room.

Dean expected demons to come at him from every angle, instead he was left in silence. No one is here, he thought. The bastards led me on a goose chase. Turning away from the room, a high-pitched female voice cried out.

"Dean!"

Dean ran down the hallway back to the lobby to witness a fragile body slumped on the pavement.

"Lis.. no.. Lis can you hear me?" Dean ran to her aid, dropping the gun a metre from where she lay. He breathed heavily as he put a hand on her shoulder, only to have her jump from his grasp, taking his hand in hers.

"Lis can't come to the phone right now" replied Lisa, black surfacing in her eyes, as she tightened the grip on Dean's wrist throwing him and sending him flying.

Dean's head smacked the pavement hard, his eyes rolling back into his head. "You son of a bit…" he slurred and darkness took over him.

…..

Dean awoke to voices beside him. Maintaining his breathing, he resisted the urge to sit up as he felt rope binding his hands together. He pretended he was still unconscious as the demons talked, unaware he had regained consciousness.

"MUMMY!" a young voice screamed crying as footsteps approached and Dean heard a thump, like a body had been thrown on the cold pavement beside him. His body tensed, as he thought of Mary, but his thoughts changed when he realised the voice he heard sounded like a young boy's.

"Shut up!" yelled a male voice just as another voice interrupted.

"Please... don't hurt him. I swear if I knew anything I would tell you. The angels… they… they don't talk to me anymore" the woman hesitated, clearly scared. Dean assumed the woman was the young boy's mother.

"The angels are bound to speak to you sometime Amy and then we might consider letting you go" a familiar female voice now entered into the scenario, one Dean would recognise anywhere. Lisa. He thought. He heard a slap and a thump to the floor that followed, indicating the woman was injured.

"Do you think he's awake" a voice etched in Dean's ears and pain rose in Dean's side, like a knife had been dug into his abdomen.

"Astaroth, stop it! " Lisa called and the footsteps retrieved.

Dean's eyes fluttered and he opened his eyes, his blurry vision becoming clearer. He was still in the warehouse, he must have only been out for a few minutes he thought. Glancing at his side, pain sparked up his chest as he moved to see a clean wound, blood flowing freely.

"I see you fell on some glass" spoke Lisa, but Dean caught an edge to her voice, he thought she would never have.

"Glass.. sure, and your friend over there was just stitching me up" spoke Dean, his breathing haltering.

To that the demon smiled.

"Dean.. Dean.. Dean.. Always the arrogant one. Always the comedian. I never thought you would actually settle down. I mean and with this…. this whore" she gestured to herself.

Dean clenched his teeth and the demon laughed knowing she had hit a sore spot. She continued.

"I mean seriously Dean, I thought blondes were more your type. I thought you went for…" she stopped a devilish smile plastering her face as she kneeled near him "Someone like me" she added staring at his face.

It was that moment that Dean understood who had possessed his wife's body and he couldn't help but swear.

"You selfish son of a bitch, Meg. Meg, it's you isn't it?" He was rewarded with a short smile and a flick of Lisa's brunette hair. "In the flesh."

"Wow, how many times have I sent you back now, I thought you would have realised by now not to mess with me. At least you've rewarded me with the pleasure of sending your sinful ass back to hell again"

"No Dean... the pleasure's all mine" smirked Meg as her arm came down across Dean's face, causing his bottom lip to bleed.

"You got a keeper here I must say "whispered Meg into his ear as Dean tried to move away from her close proximity.

"She's trying so hard to gain control. It's quite hilarious, that she actually thinks she can gain control from me." She laughed, but Dean saw no humour in her eyes. "You see", she continued talking, "she desperately wants to gain her body back, so she doesn't have to kill the love of her life. A bit dramatic don't you think… I mean, to think she could love a murderer" she spat.

"You get out of her body right now or I swear to God…" Dean interrupted her ranting. To which he received another punch to the face.

"God..." Meg laughed again as Dean lay on the ground in agony.

"Dean, how many times does he have to push your sorry ass into the dirt to realise he doesn't care for you"

"I swear… get out of her now and I won't hunt you down!" he replied angrily.

"No." Meg answered smiling. "I quite like this new body of mine. And with it I can get what I want. Now tell me something Dean… how is your precious daughter Mary?"

"Sorry honey." Dean said and was pleased to catch Meg confused before he jumped up and with his left leg, kicked her in the stomach sending her back onto the pavement. It was then that he realised the other demon was still in the room and was rewarded with a punch in the stomach that made him kneel on the floor in pain. Smiling, Meg picked herself up of the ground and glared at Dean, his hands behind his back, but the look in his eyes, showing the true Dean Winchester, his willingness to keep fighting.

"I think I might go see this daughter of yours… oh wait… daughter of ours" she corrected pointing to herself , a devilish smile surfaced on her face.

"Touch my daughter and I swear, I'll kill you, regardless of whose body you're in"

To that Meg smiled walking towards the door and opening it. "We'll see… come on Astaroth lets visit Sam" she replied smiling with victory before turning to meet Dean's gaze on the floor. "Oh yes Dean…you didn't think I knew about your brother being alive... well not for long" she slammed the wooden door behind her and Dean fell onto his back in pain.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Supernatural is still not ours. It still is Eric Kripke's. _

_Keep those reviews coming! _

Chapter 7

"Mary, come out, come out where ever you are" Sam spoke as he made his way down the stairs in Bobby's place and rounded the corner into the kitchen. He regretted playing hide and seek with Mary now that he couldn't find her. Dean was going to freak if he returned to find her missing due to a funny game of hide and seek.

"Mary... come out now… Uncle Sam is tired, you win" to that he heard giggles from the cupboard from under the sink and smiled when he saw a piece of polka dot dress visible from the ajar cupboard door.

Sam moved closer and closer to the door and pulled the door open to see Mary smiling. Sam laughed picking her up out of the cupboard into his arms. She hugged him tightly.

"I win, now I'll count" she continued to put her hands over her eyes whilst counting aloud. "One, two... three… four..." she stopped, moving her hand slightly so her eyes could see her uncle Sam.

"Five" Sam answered as Mary glared at him.

"I know" she said stomping her foot on the ground. "You're not running to hide!"

To that, Sam laughed before nodding his head in agreement. "Okay okay" he responded as the little girl closed her eyes again and continued to count. However before figuring out a perfect place to hide, a knock at the door startled him.

"Mary…" he ran back into the kitchen when the little girl stood, still counting. She opened her eyes.

"That wasn't fun, I already see you" she said.

The comment made Sam smile. The child definitely inherited Dean's humour.

"Mary, can you stay in your hiding spot while I go answer the door?" he asked. He could see she wasn't happy but she didn't complain, closing the door behind her. She must think it's a game, he thought as he walked to the door and opened it, not even thinking to check in the peephole.

….

"Hey Sam" Lisa barged into the house frantic and stood in the hallway.

"Where's Mary?"

"Hey Lisa, Mary's taking a nap. Wow it's good to see you?" he questioned her. Lisa had no idea he had been alive, yet she acknowledged his existence like he had been in their lives for six years. But he shrugged the insecure thought off, maybe when Dean saved her, he told her about him. She looked like she had been through hell.

"Where's Dean?" he asked questionably and a tear fell down her check.

"Oh my god Sam, they took him. He told me to run and I ran as fast as I could. I didn't know where to go, but I remembered that he wanted me to go to Bobby's… so I came here" she replied hastily.

"It's okay" Sam replied putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her from shaking.

"What about Bobby?" Sam asked

"Bobby?" Lisa looked confused.

"Yeah, Dean took Bobby with him?" Sam said worried about his close friend.

"No, Dean was the only one there…there were so many demons… I couldn't see" she began to cry and Sam felt bad for questioning her. Clearly she was traumatised by the experience and he wasn't helping by interrogating her. However, he sensed something was off about Lisa. He had a gut feeling, so to speak, and it was telling him to be aware.

"Where's Ben, is he with you? Is he okay?" Sam asked, now looking to the open door.

"Ben is still at his sleepover, I was on my way over to pick him up when….." she didn't elaborate on the demons capturing her. Sam knew where the conversation was going and nodded.

"Come into the lounge room" Sam said closing the door and walking into the room. "Would you like a coffee?" he asked as she followed him only to stop a few metres from the couch.

He turned to see her face scowl. "Sit down, make yourself comfortable" he said as Lisa awkwardly stood metres from the couch.

"No, I'm here for Mary" she replied, a tone in her voice changing from sweet too harsh.

Sam turned around confused, before dodging a fist that was only centimetres from his face.

"Who are you?" Sam asked, taking a defensive posture and blocking all attacks Lisa made.

"I'm offended that you don't remember me Sammy, I mean I did stalk you for some time, or did you forget about me when you fell for that bitch Ruby" she spat.

"Meg" Sam replied as he got hit in the chest and stumbled back.

"Prepare to die Sam" she answered before taking a dagger from her back pocket.

Sam's eyes widened before running into her and attempting to wrestle the knife out of her hands. After moments of struggle, the knife slipped from her fingers and fell to the floor. Knowing she was momentarily off guard he swung at her face, and punched her, causing her to lose consciousness. As Lisa lay unconscious on the floor Sam tried to gain his breath back, whilst he contemplated what to do next and whether Dean would kill him for it.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Supernatural is still not ours. It still is Eric Kripke's. Pretty depressing._

Chapter 8

Dean was furious with himself. He screamed in frustration and heard a gasp from the corner of the room. He quickly gazed to look at the young boy, crouched in the corner.

"Hey kid" he spoke tried, moving to the boy and asking if he was okay.

The kid remained shocked and unable to speak, but pointed to the other side of the room, where his mother lay unconscious on the floor.

Dean was about to rush to the girl's aid, when the door opened violently and light flashed in his eyes.

"Damn it Dean!" a familiar voice called and Dean slumped to his knees, as Bobby took out his knife and cut the rope free from his wrists.

"It's Meg. She possessed Lisa and she's on her way to your house to get Mary" Dean said quickly, trying to stand straight.

"Meg? I thought she died!" scowled Bobby.

"Yeah, didn't we all…" Dean replied hastily.

"Come on, let's go" said Bobby helping Dean up.

"I'll get the young boy, and you get the girl, she's over there" said Dean, moving back to the young boy's side to pick him up off the ground.

"Why did they take them?" asked Bobby as he made his way to the woman, slumped on the floor.

"I don't know, I overheard them talking, I think the woman knows about angels?" Dean replied, picking the frightened boy up off the floor.

As soon as Bobby put a hand on the woman, she jerked up in surprise, gasping. Bobby put his hands up in surrender.

"Hey don't worry, I'm here to help. I'm…." but when he saw the face of the young woman he cut off midsentence.

"Bobby, we need to go now…" Dean spoke quickly but seeing his friend's shocked expression he stopped suddenly and saw the woman stare at Bobby as if she knew him.

"Do you guys know each other?" Dean asked, finally aware of the tension that just increased in the room.

The woman remained staring at Bobby, unable to speak and Dean grew frustrated.

"Bobby, who is she? We haven't got time for this." he asked and Bobby looked dazed as he took his eyes off of the young woman and stared at Dean.

"She's my daughter."

….

Meg P.O.V

"Wake up" a voice yelled as something cold snapped me out of my slumber and made me jerk in surprise. I was drenched in water and I couldn't move my wrists. I was tied to a chair and as I gazed up, a pentagram hung above me. I snarled at the man, who had done this to me. Sam Winchester was going to pay.

Sam P.O.V

Her eyes drowned into me and I knew then that the devil inside of her would never leave.

"Sam!" she spoke angrily. "Not this again…do you and your brother ever learn from past mistakes. Exorcisms don't work well with me" she replied snarling.

To this Sam let out a breath, only to have the door swing open and Dean walk in, a pissed off expression visible on his face and a gun in hand.

"I'll give you one last chance, get out of her body right now" Dean spoke forcefully a gun pointed at Lisa's head.

Sam was astounded, Dean was ready to shoot Lisa, this could not be happening. "Dean, calm down"

To this, Lisa smiled "Dean, listen to your brother, he always was the smart one"

"Shut up!" yelled Dean, the gun still pointed in her direction.

"Kill me then, she's pleading for someone to kill her?" she said and Dean's composed face broke. He sighed pointing the gun to the ground and wiping the sweat of his face with his other hand before walking out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Sam followed out the door and walked over to his brother who sat miserably on the stairs. "There must be something we can do?" he asked Sam.

Sam gazed at the floor, not wanting to meet his brother's face. "I tried all the exorcisms I knew while she was knocked out, she's locked to her pretty tight, I don't know what to do?" he said honestly, hearing his brother's breath catch at the last words. "I'm sorry Dean…" he added.

"No" his brother got up abruptly off the stairs, a fierce look in his eyes. "No, we will send that bitch to hell and I know the person who will do it" he replied. Sam look stunned, had Dean not been listening, he had tried all the exorcisms Bobby knew, nothing worked.

"Who?"

"You"

"What, I told you I can't, no exorcism…"

"No" Dean interrupted. "We won't use an exorcism. You'll use your demon powers. I've seen you use them on civilians before, Lisa's alive still, she can survive it."

"No... Dean… I… I can't" Sam protested.

"NO!" shouted Dean, cutting his brother off. "You will do this for me, I am begging you... save her… save her please" he sighed, his hands dropped to his sides.

Sam hated seeing his brother in agony but he couldn't do what he was asking. He just couldn't.

"I'm sorry" Sam said and Dean looked at him in disgust.

"So what, you can drink demon blood for that traitor bitch Ruby, but when it comes to family…" Dean accused and Sam flinched at the accusation. Dean knew he had hit below the belt, but he didn't care.

Sam's face looked furious and the next thing Dean knew, he had been punched in the face. He stumbled back and spat out blood, before gazing back up at his brother.

"I hate you" he answered, anger in his eyes.

Sam just glared before walking to the door "I said I couldn't, not that I wouldn't. I don't have demon powers anymore. Ever since I woke up after falling into the pit with Lucifer… I... I was healed. I don't even have visions anymore" he spoke furiously, outraged at his brother for suspecting he wouldn't do anything to save Lisa. He walked out the door and into the night, slamming the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Supernatural is still not ours. It still is Eric Kripke's. Still pretty depressing._

_It might be a while before we update again. Lots of study to do!_

_Sorry everyone, we'll make it up by awesome chapters (we hope __ )_

Chapter 9

Dean knew that he shouldn't have said those words. Sam was healed and he should be happy, but in this current situation all he could do was be angry with him. God hated him and was making his life hell and what better way to do it than make him kill the person he loved the most. He shook the thoughts from his head as he took a deep breath and opened the door into the room where his wife sat.

"Dean" Meg winced as Dean threw holy water onto her face. Her eyes changed black in agony.

"Shut up, its better if you don't talk while I torture you" he realised unable to meet her eyes, to him, he was torturing Lisa, and hearing her scream caused him so much pain.

She let out a shaky laugh, "torture all you want. She'll be waiting."

Dean clenched his teeth.

"Actually, I'm kinda tired of this game. I think I'll change it" and with that Lisa's head slumped forward, like she had passed out. Although seconds later, Lisa's hands twitched and she awoke, her eyes gazing over the rope that banded her to the wooden chair. As her eyes gazed up and locked with Dean's, Dean's smiling face changed to one of despair.

"Dean" a sweet voice called to him. "Dean, help me?"

"Lis" Dean spoke, dropping the holy water and staring at her eyes. "I am so sorry."

She smiled compassionately. "I knew, this might happen when I married you" she joked but he found no humour it her words. It was his fault she was possessed. Seeing his face, she spoke again.

"I understand. Look after Ben and Mary…" she began and Dean interrupted.

"No, don't speak like that. Everything will be alright"

"You were always such a bad liar" she smiled and he sighed.

"Lis…" but now it was her time to interrupt him

"No Dean, I can feel her, she's powerful... You need to get rid of her and she won't leave me. Kill her… take the gun and shoot me.

"No!"

"Shoot me, it's the only way!"

"I said no!"

They were in silence for just a moment.

"I forgive you Dean, I forgive you…" she said and then her head slumped forward and Dean swore.

"Lis… Lis...!"

Lisa's body twitched again and as she gazed up at Dean, her eyes changed black, a smile on her lips.

"That was interesting" Meg laughed to herself before adding "but don't worry I'm back now for good".

…..

"Did you know your dad kept you a secret from all his closest friends?"

"Dean" Bobby spoke clearly a hint of anger.

"Sorry Bobby, I'm just making light conversation" replied Dean.

"Seriously Dean, don't start" hinted Sam as he came back into the living room with some drinks and set them on the table, handing a glass to Amy.

"Thanks" the girl smiled and eyed Sam before blushing.

"Great" Dean said under his breath, Bobby glaring at him.

They sat in silence, Bobby staring at Amy unable to speak. Dean rolled his eyes in frustration. If they weren't going to talk about it, he sure was going to make them.

"So" Dean said slicing the tension in the room like a knife. "Amy is it?"

Bobby glared at Dean to stop talking but Dean dismissed him and stared at the girl who nodded before replying "Yes and that is my son John" she said quietly and Dean turned to where the young boy sat playing with a fire truck in the corner of the room with his daughter Mary.

"So you don't mind me asking, but we all want answers and what better way than to ask questions" he smiled trying to ease the tension. Sam rolled his eyes and Dean let out a sigh.

"Okay, listen up, how do you know of the angels?" he asked and Bobby glared at his daughter, probably wanting to have that question answered himself.

Amy looked down at her glass, taking a sip before looking at her son on the ground. Dean knew she was dawdling and it was frustrating.

"They told me a lot about you Dean Winchester" she spoke calmly before turning to Sam, "both of you actually. The Winchester brothers, vessels for God's plan. I have to say, you two are not what I was expecting."

"What were you expecting?" Sam asked confused. To that she just shrugged in response.

"How do you know about us?" asked Dean curiously.

She looked up in surprise, "who doesn't? It's all you ever hear about. How you killed Satan himself only to survive. A true God's miracle" she explained.

"Oh jeez, is she serious?" Dean began but she interrupted.

"God is everywhere; he is here on earth now. I believe in him, even if you do not" she spoke calmly.

"Bobby, I think you have a religious one on your hands here" Dean laughed and Bobby scowled.

"Well, I hope so, I did send her to a convent" Bobby replied.

Silence hit the room again.

"Okay Bobby, tell me the whole story now."

"It's none of your business" Bobby argued and Dean just shook his head.

"Really? 'Cause right now, I have a girl who tells me God needs my help and you're telling me it's none of my God damn business"

To that comment Bobby sat down into the sofa with defeat.

"Look, I killed my wife, you know that" he looked at Amy and she nodded, displaying that she understood and forgave him for his actions. He continued, when he sensed her approval "It was then that I knew, Amy was in terrible danger and I couldn't let them kill her. So I did the last thing possible. I gave her to St. Monica's convent and orphanage. I knew the demons would never get her, if she was on holy ground."

Dean looked between the two and could understand, now that he was a father himself.

"Okay, so you gave her up. How does she know who you are?"

"I visit her every few months to see how she is. But, I have missed a few years, since we started this entire apocalypse and I've lost track of time."

"Well you didn't miss much, except for that she clearly didn't become a nun, seeing as she got a kid" replied Dean and was rewarded with another glare from his brother and friend.

"What? I'm just saying…" he replied whilst shrugging but was interrupted when Amy spoke.

"I did not leave the convent, I am one with God. I am his follower and my son, is his son."

Dean nearly laughed again, but thought better of it, when he saw the seriousness in the girls face.

"Are you telling me, that God is the father of your child?" Dean said sceptically.

She nodded in agreement and his mouth fell open.

"Is she frickin' serious, this is unbelievable?" he responded and Sam spoke next.

"Wait Amy, are you saying that God possessed someone and…." He couldn't finish his sentence.

"No" and then the boys looked at each other, more confused than ever.

"Then how, is that even possible" replied Dean.

"It was an immaculate conception" she answered honestly and Sam couldn't help but snicker.

"Okay, hold on one sec" replied Dean waving his hands about, trying really hard to find truth in this ridiculous concept. "You're telling me, you woke up one morning and you were pregnant with God's child… what? did you have a dream?" he asked jokingly.

"Yes, I did. He told me I was needed. I could not refuse an order from the lord" she responded truthfully and Dean turned to Bobby, who sat with no expression.

"Do you believe this Bobby?" he asked and Bobby looked at Dean before nodding slowly. "I think after what we have been through, this isn't so far from the mental house." He explained and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but God. God's child. I mean now that we know this… what do we do?" Dean repeated, trying to grasp the concept.

"The boy needs to stay in your care" a calm voice spoke from the corner of the room and all turned to witness Castiel.

"Okay, that's easy for you to say, you have no kids of your own" Dean answered and Castiel looked at him with a weird expression on his face.

"What, you have kids?" Dean asked surprised that he may have uncovered something.

"No, I cannot relate" replied Castiel before moving into the centre of the room and looking at Amy. "Amy, my father would be very proud of you. However, it is time to forget now" he said moving towards her face and putting his hand on her forehead. An energy pulsed through his fingers and Amy fell back onto the couch.

"What did you do?" Bobby asked getting up off the couch.

"She is fine" he responded, turning away from her. The girl's eye's fluttered and she opened them before her eyes turned to shock as four men stood staring at her.

"Where am I?" Amy asked, confusion in her eyes as she looked from person to person, her eyes resting on a familiar face. "Dad?" she asked.

Bobby was speechless but managed to nod. Amy turned her head around the room and glanced at the two children playing on the ground.

"Oh, whose children are they?" she asked turning to meet the confused gazes again.

"This cannot be happening?" whispered Dean to Sam.

"Oh I think it just did" answered Sam.

And they all stared as Amy got off the couch and picked up the young boy. "So cute, isn't he? Where is your mommy?" she asked smiling, and Dean turned to where Castiel was, only to find he had disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

_It's harder now, to write this completely different story as Season Six when it has now begun and is nothing like what we expected. Clearly :P But we will try to keep this going and hopefully even end it the way we want it to __ Enjoy this new chapter!_

_There is a lot going on in this chapter. I hope that it is easy to follow. There are many different things happening at the same time and it's easy to write it and then make a TV show for it but a bit harder when people can't see it :P Let me know if it was confusing or not _

Chapter 10

All of this madness recently started to take a toll on the hard shell Dean uses to protect himself with. Lisa was possessed by Meg and now Bobby has a daughter that doesn't even recognise her own child who was miraculously from God.

Dean turned to Sam with confusion, anger and sadness in his eyes.

"I can't take this. Try and get Cas back here. Meg is a bitch and I need to get her out of Lisa's body. You can't help me, Bobby can't help me now that he needs to deal with Amy and her son John, so I'm just gonna do it."

"Dean! No! It's not what you want! We can save her!" groaned Sam angrily.

Dean picked up his gun and clicked it into place, ready for firing… a tear rolling down his cheek.

"I… I can't let her live like this Sammy…" Dean said as he walked off to see Meg.

…

Dean entered the room where Meg was kept on the pentagram, locked into Lisa's body.

"Oh… come back for more, have we?" Meg cackled with a sly smile rising up the left side of her cheek. Dean winced but tried not to show her.

"Oh yeah baby. I'm back, but this time I'm gonna make you burn."

Dean pulled his gun to Meg's face, "I hope this hurts!"

At that moment Sam jumped in and grabbed Dean's shoulder just in time.

"No Dean! Wait! Cas is here… he's here." Sam said panting and trying to catch his breath after practically flying down the stairs in Bobby's house.

Dean still had the gun pointed at Lisa's head and held it there for a few moments, just staring and then he quickly dropped the gun in the back of his belt and ran upstairs to see Cas, leaving Sam in the room with Meg.

….

Bobby took John and Mary and put them in a corner with some toys and salted a decent area around them and told them that if they tried to get out that the boogie monster would get all of their toys and hide them. He said it to keep them calm and to act like the salt was a game, but he knew better. There was a boogie man out there and he really messed things up.

He went to sit next to Amy and understand all of this nonsense.

"Amy, I think that I should take you back to the convent. We can get your belongings and you can come and stay with me. What d'ya say?" Bobby said to Amy trying his most sympathetic voice possible.

"Sure Dad. I think that's a great idea. I don't really know how I got here anyway; do you know why I'm here?" Amy said sounding puzzled and as if she had been drugged ever so slightly. Must have been the tap Castiel gave her on the head Bobby thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure sweety. But at least you're safe and I have a spare room next to mine for you" said Bobby, knowing very well how she got here but not at all sure why.

They both got up and Bobby told the children in the salted corner to be still and play with their toys and that he would be back soon to make sure the boogie monster wouldn't come near them. They nodded, smiled, laughed and waved to Amy and Bobby. John was too occupied with his toys and his new friend Mary that he didn't even take notice of Amy leaving; however, for some strange reason he didn't even seem to feel any connection to her as his mother whatsoever. This must have been another coincidence of Castiel's head tapping abilities too Bobby thought.

…..

"Cas!" Dean shouted as he walked into the room where Castiel stood rigid as ever.

"Dean. Meg is inside of Lisa. I am aware of this. I can assist you."

"Oh! Can you now? And how are you going to do that without killing Lisa, huh?"

Castiel stepped forward, closer to Dean as a move to reassure and calm him. It didn't work.

"I have a friend. His name is Elijah. He created the tree of life and is an angel of new born children and those who die at an early age." Castiel recalled for Dean, almost sounding like a recorded dictionary.

"Right… so where is this guy? What can he do to save her?" Dean said demandingly, now pacing back and forth.

"He is here." And with a click of Castiel's fingers, appeared Elijah with a soft smile. This is the type of angel people think of; typically dressed in a suit with a combed back hair style of flowing hair and a smile that made you really want to believe in peace on Earth.

Dean nodded towards the new angel and the angel nodded back.

"So let's go!" Dean motioned for Castiel and more importantly Elijah to follow him to see Lisa.

…..

"So, the younger Winchester. What a shame you don't drink people anymore, more specifically demons. It would really help your brother now wouldn't it? But, I guess there is no hope for you Sam. The war is still going and you don't know the half of it. You thought you won this whole 'apocalypse' predicament, but you weren't even close. If anything, you made it worse. But then again, you make everything worse don't you Sam?" Meg said is the suave tone demons acquire when they think they know everything.

"Shut up Meg! I mean it! You can't psychobabble me. I'm different now. I'm not like the way I was. I'm better and to prove it, Dean and I are going to make sure you NEVER come back." Sam said with his fists clenched trying to keep calm before Dean comes down with Castiel.

"Ahh Sam Sam Sam… you're wrong again. I could help you? I know about him, you know. Upstairs," she motioned with her head "adorable little boy isn't he?"

Sam stared at her. Stunned. How did she know about John? Why does she know about John? This was all getting increasingly frustrating to Sam now and if Dean doesn't come back soon, he might have to explain to Dean why Lisa isn't with us anymore.

…..

Bobby and Amy were at the convent, ready to pick up Amy's belongings and take her back to his house.

"Okay then. I'll come with you and then we'll leave quickly to get back home." Bobby said sternly.

"Okay." Amy said in a chippered voice. "Here is my room Dad. I'll just go in and grab my bag and things."

"Sure. I'll wait out here for you."

Bobby stood outside of Amy's room with the door slightly ajar so he could see inside. He saw her walking around busily and putting clothes and books into a big duffle bag. Just as he turned his head to look away he noticed the bed lamp flicker and it became cloudy outside her window in the room but when he turned his head to look out to the clear double doors to exit the hallway, there was not a cloud in sight.

"Amy! I'm coming in!" Bobby shouted and entered the room to find two demons holding her, an arm in each of their hands.

"Where is he? Where is the child?" the one of the left shouted.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Give her back to me!" Bobby yelled and growled whilst taking a step forward. As he took the step forward, the second demon flicked him against the wall and began choking him.

"We need her and we need her son. We will find him and we will stop them."

They then vanished and Bobby dropped to the floor gasping for air. 'Who was 'them'? Angels?' he thought while he regained his footing. Bobby didn't know what was going on anymore but he did know that he had to get back to the house, and fast!


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry for the delay. We just had so much to do and now we are getting back in the swing of things. We have created a solid plan of how the story will go and you'll be in for a thrill if we can find the time to write more! :) So here we go!_

Chapter 11

"What are you going to do to her?" Dean spoke harshly, as Elijah made his way into the room, stepping towards a startled Meg.

"I thought you had no regards for this filth" the young man replied in a similar tone Dean had used.

"I don't" replied Dean before adding "but the woman she possessed is my wife".

To that comment Elijah turned to view Dean. "Don't worry. She is safe".

Dean let out a breath and made a side glance at Castiel. To which Castiel nodded approvingly, easing Dean's worry.

Dean watched bewildered as Elijah turned back to face Meg, a snarl rising from her throat.

"Name?" Elijah asked in a stern voice, which Meg found intimidating, and she rarely feels intimidated.

"Meg" she answered truthfully.

"Meg" he replied, the name rolling off of his tongue. "I've seen you've been busy, not following the path of righteousness"

Meg hissed. "There is no path of righteousness, only following the love and power of our leader"

"I see" spoke Elijah before he turned slowly back to Castiel, speaking silent words that only two angels would hear. Returning his gaze to Meg, he continues his interrogation. His voice calm, but with a hint of order.

"Isn't your dear leader lost?" he spoke smugly.

"Isn't yours?" she retorted quickly, before whispering into his face… "Leaders fall and others rise" she added before smiling.

Castiel stiffened at the mention of not finding God, when this was his life's goal.

Elijah seemed to have no effect on Meg's taunt.

"Who is this leader you praise and think highly of?" he asked as Meg's laugh rose higher.

"You're all dead! Dead! And I will be there, to kill you all. Especially you Dean Winchester!"

Dean at the mention of his name, steps beside Elijah, speaking for the first time, "listen here you bitch. Who is running all this crap your saying?"

"I thought you were smarter than that? You are a Winchester after all" she laughed in his face now.

"ENOUGH!" steamed a voice in the far corner, everyone started as Castiel stepped forward.

"Give us a name, and you'll consider yourself lucky" he said, his tone of voice, the only indication he was annoyed.

"You really think I'm going to give you the name of the leader of Hell."

Sam interjects, "If you're going to die, then yes."

Meg chuckles before staring at Elijah. "I dare you."

Elijah moves towards Meg instinctively, raising his hand, fingers spread and then closes his fist slowly. Meg reacts immediately gasping for air.

Elijah lets go of his force on her, before speaking his voice close to Meg's ear, his hand grabbing her neck "Don't try my patience girl" he hisses, as Meg flinches away at his touch.

"Who is your leader?" Dean questions Meg again.

Deafening silence falls in the room. And Elijah slaps Meg across the face. Dean flinches at the thought of Lisa. As blood runs down Lisa's bottom lip.

"Answer the boy" spoke Elijah, his tone of voice, now showing a hint of annoyance and anger.

Meg sensed his change in control and spoke.

"You know of him as Crowley" she snarled at Dean. Who appeared stunned at the revelation he just heard.

"Crowley?" Sam replied questioning Meg's statement, turning to his brother for approval.

Dean shrugs.

"I guess. I mean, he has helped us a lot to stop Lucifer. Why would a demon do that, if not for power."

Sam nods, as Castiel appears beside Dean.

"I will track him" says Castiel, before vanishing from the room. Leaving Elijah, Dean and Sam with Meg.

Elijah turned towards Dean and spoke, "It is time to rid this demon of you Lisa" and Meg hissed in response.

"I told you everything!" Meg yelled, clearly worried now.

Sam, realising what was going to happen next, thought it would be best to leave.

"I'm going to go and check on the kids" said Sam.

Dean nodded and they were left in the room to destroy Meg once and for all.


End file.
